Epi 5 Missing
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This will keep you wondering until the end


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 5 "Missing" Part 1

Evening was drawing near, my friends were heading to bed, when I noticed something about Eli. He wasn't his usual cool, loose, fun, energetic self that night. I told Anna that I would join her soon in our bedroom, because I needed to take care of something (she got the picture).

Theme Song

I knocked on Eli's door and was let in. Eli bowed, but I told him to rise. We sat down on his bed and I asked him why he was so sad, but he said he didn't want to talk about it. Then I noticed the picture of him and his father on his desk and figured out that it was his father's birthday that day. "You miss him don't you?" I asked him. "A day doesn't go by that I don't think of him, this day especially." He replied. "Ah, so it's his birthday today" I said slowly. "Rest well my friend, we will have a celebration for your father's birthday tomorrow" I said with a smile while putting my hand on his shoulder. As I left, I began to think if maybe, it was actually possible to bring back Eli's father from the dark caverns where Black's slug had sent him.

The next morning I organized an enormous celebration for the birthday of Will Shane where all in Slugterra were invited and probably everyone came (they knew one of my celebrations was not something to miss). At the party Eli was still a little blue "I will do everything I can to try and find your father Eli" I told my friend. "Thanks Yvan, but he's probably dead by now" he said as he bowed his head in sorrow. "We don't know that Eli. Like the great Aragorn said "There is always hope" so there is still some hope for us and your father" I said which made Eli feel better and smile.

The next morning I told my brother Lesyk to go to the Molonoids and find a map of the deep caverns to guide our journey. When he returned he gave me a very fragile and old map that showed all the routes of the Deep caverns, even places Eli had never seen (he didn't know about our little delivery). We made a copy of the map onto a stronger piece of paper, then Lesyk asked why I wanted this map and why I was copying it. I told him the plan, but not to tell Eli and to take the original map back to its makers. My brother told me he would keep this silent and promised he wouldn't tell Eli. I secretly called the whole God Squad (except Eli) and some of the best students we had, and briefed them on the mission and told them to keep this top secret. They all took a vow of silence to keep this a secret, so we all began to prepare the equipment and our slugs (gouling them because Eli told me that regular slugs don't transform there). It took us a few days to prepare everything, but we were finally ready.

We headed out in the evening, 3 days before Eli's birthday, to the Shadow Clan's portal door to the Dark Caverns. When we went there, the new shadowclan guardian told me not to go, but the "guardian" slugs gave our mission their blessing, which then convinced the guard to let us by. Once we were on the other side we saw the great palace where I first met my wife and foiled their king's slave empire plans. Since I wasn't interested in getting into a fight, I asked Pronto if there was a secret route around the palace for not to attract attention. He showed us a small tunnel that went around the palace and to a small piece of ground which was at the mouth of another tunnel which Pronto had never gone through or anyone, but I decided to take that risk. On our way through the first tunnel we ran into a few guards which we made short work of with our gouls and silencers, and soon we made it to the next tunnel without being seen or raising any alarms.

After about 5 hours of "walking" (robot arms), we set up camp to spend the night (even though it was always night there). After only a bit of rest, a bit of rumbling and extreme heat woke me and Peter up, the tunnel was filling with lava! We shot Frostcrawlers to slow down the lava then shot Crystlyns to cut a hole up and create a little shelter area above the tunnel, then shot our Frostcrawlers to create a plug for the lava or the heat not to disturb us (as seen below) ↓.

Part 2

Once the lava lowered, Joseph melted the plug with his lava beast slug (heat) and once again we began our journey to find the famous Will Shane. After a few more hours of walking we began to see a light at the end of the tunnel! Once we reached the end we found that the tunnel was just over a lava lake and we found a black land that was covered in black rock and tall hills. We took out our binoculars to scout out the land, and soon we noticed some of the rocks began to move! The stones then unfolded and turned into small rock monsters with swords, spears, axes etc. We had never seen anything like them, but the trouble didn't stop there, out of huge caves came out huge troll minions which began to patrol the area.

We got out the tunnel and snuck our way around the patrols with a great deal of time and pain (due to the mountains rough terrain and we couldn't use our robot arms, because they were too noisy). Once we got over the hill that was across from us we found a huge castle made of rock and steel that was being guarded inside out with tight security, so we sent out small probes to examine the castle to maybe find a weak point in security and why there was so much.

After over 4 hours of waiting my probes told me that they found a small weak point in guard shifts on the left side of the castle which was the entry to the left side of the castle (the dungeons were on the right side of the castle). Pronto told us that he heard of this place as a child as mere stories before bed, but it seemed that the legend was true. Pronto told that he if his memory was correct, then first we needed to go past the armoury, then past the lava falls, and finally past the hidden doors to the dungeon level. It took a while to get there, but we finally found the hidden door and the way to the dungeons. We split up and began to search for the legendary Shane.

After a while of searching we had searched almost every cell until Grace saw some kind of door on the back wall of a cell. We quietly opened the cell, not to wake up the prisoners and raising the alarm, and on the other side we saw our target. There he was! The legendary Will Shane bruised, beaten, scared (scars), and barely breathing and begging for food or drink. We told him that we were there to rescue him, but he didn't believe us. "I know your son Eli Shane, he is with our team" I said as I showed the Shane star symbol to him. We gave him his old clothing, some food and some warm wine.

Once we had him, we quickly made our way out of the castle and back to the tunnel, but once we were outside we were spotted by one of the small rock creatures and immediately they sent a squad of the troops along with a troll to investigate. We lured the squad away from sight and took them out silently and made our way back to the tunnel. Once we were inside we shot our flying slugs to carry us to the other side quicker and soon were back on our side of Slugterra before the Dark Bane even realized someone was there.

We took Will Shane back to the palace and dressed him in the finest clothing, we put a ring on his finger and shoes on his feet, because he was dead and is alive again, lost and now he was found. The next day on Eli's birthday I ordered another open grand celebration for all to enjoy for Eli's birthday. We wrapped Will in a huge present and presented it to Eli "I'm pretty sure you will like your present Eli" I said with a smile. When Eli opened it and saw his father, Eli and the rest of Slugterra were shocked to see him alive and back. "Dad?" Eli asked. "It's me son, Yvan and his friends have saved me from the Deep Caverns and brought me back here to celebrate your birthday."

Eli began to cry and hugged his dad almost to his death, then turned and hugged me "Thank you Yvan, you're the best friend I could ever wish to ask for. Is there anything I can do for you in return?" He asked. "Well you could go on date with Trixie, that would make me happy." I said with a smile. With a chuckle Eli said "I'll take that under consideration." Then I said to all "He was dead, and he is alive again, he was lost and know he is found! Praise the Lord for He is good" I proclaimed. Everyone shouted and cheered "PRAISE THE LORD, FOR HE IS GOOD!" The great Will Shane was finally back with his son in Slugterra and they would never be parted again as long as I live. It was a miracle that God woke me and Peter up to protect each other from the lava and how He helped Pronto remember the layouts of the castle. We owed everything to our King and God.

"Seek and you shall find."


End file.
